metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Plastic explosive
Plastic explosive (or the obsolete term plastique) is a specialized form of explosive material. It is soft and hand malleable and may have the added benefit of being usable over a wider temperature range than pure explosive. The first plastic explosive was Gelignite, invented by Alfred Nobel in 1875. During and just after World War II a number of new RDX-based explosives were developed, including Compositions C, C2, and eventually C3. Together with RDX these incorporate various plasticisers to decrease sensitivity and make the composition plastic. C3 was effective but proved to be too brittle in cold weather. In the 1960s it was replaced by C4. Semtex was also developed in the 1960s by Stanislav Brebera by mixing of RDX with PETN and then adding binders and stabilizers. C3 C3 was a plastic explosive developed after World War II, and used during the Cold War. It could be molded into any shape, and ran off a timer. During Operation Snake Eater, EVA stole C3 from the fortress Groznyj Grad when she posed as an undercover KGB operative and captive/lover of Volgin. Naked Snake later used the stolen C3 to rig four fuel tanks within the Shagohod hangar, causing an explosion that destroyed the hangar, though the Shagohod itself emerged unscathed. C3 was later replaced by C4 plastic explosives. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, approximately one of each 6 C4 packs Solid Snake uses will be a C3 butterfly explosive (a reference to when Naked Snake molded the last C3 into a butterfly and finally "caught" the butterfly during Snake Eater). The power is unchanged, however. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Super Smash Bros. Brawl C4 C4, also known as Composition C4, is a very powerful plastic explosive that is set off by a trigger, such as gun shots, grenades or a detonator. During the FOXHOUND Rebellion, Snake is advised by the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, to acquire C4 in order to get to the place where the ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker (who is also wired with C4) is being held. He says that they cemented over the entrances, but had no time to paint them, so there should be a small section of the wall in a slightly different color. Snake uses the C4 to blow a hole in the walls During the Manhattan Incident, Raiden must dispose of Fatman's C4 bombs with the Coolant Spray. He can also use smaller blocks of C4 himself after acquiring them from Strut F Warehouse (requires Lvl 2 Card). In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Solid Snake can plant one on the ground at the time as his Down Special Move (his Down B on the GameCube, Classic Controllers and the Wii Remote + Nunchuk combo, or Down 1+2 on the sideways Wii Remote). He can make it fire by using the Down B again, or by waiting 30 seconds. It can be placed on floors, walls or enemies. Appearances * Metal Gear * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid/The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Non canon * Snake's Revenge Semtex Semtex is a weapon used by the enemy in Metal Gear Solid 2. It is a very powerful explosive device, very similar to C4. It is hooked up to infra-red sensors and detonated if the beam is tripped. The sensors are monitored by control boxes typically located near the trap. Destroying all the control boxes by the trap deactivates the sensors though the Semtex can still be detonated if shot. Semtex cannot be frozen by the Coolant Spray. It is used at three points in the game. These are: * Deck D, Crew's Quarters on the Tanker Discovery. * Engine Room, Port. * Shell 1-2 Connecting Bridge on the Big Shell Revolver Ocelot used the Semtex placed on the tanker Discovery to sink it while he made his escape in the Prototype Ray. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' See Also * Sensors External Links *Snake plants a Butterfly C3 on Samus Category: Weapons Category:MG weapons Category:MG2 weapons Category:MGS weapons Category:MGS2 weapons Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid 4